The darkest vision- prologue
by Twilightwolf12345
Summary: Four cats, Four clans, one destiny and one crappy summary xD
1. Chapter 1

The moon sparkled in the soft calm sky, Snow fell carmly and slowly and the stars twinkled through the clouds. Four leaders had woken up in a dream faced with a sparkling she-cat."Leaders of the clans come forward" A silver tabby she-cat's graceful voice rose around the four leaders who sat down in a line. A pretty ginger and white she-cat looked thoughtful about this dream, next to her was a grey and white tom. A white and black and light brown tabby tom stared at the silver she-cat lost in thought. A darker tabby she-cat sat down her webbed paws pressed against the starry ground. "You four have surved your clans for a long time now" The silver she-cat meowed her paws fading "What are you saying excatly" The dark grey tabby she-cat mewed confusion sparked in her green eyes. "Mossstar step forward" The starclan cat called to the dark tabby she-cat who stepped forward "Follow your heart when i give you these words" The starclan cat whispered as she touched her nose onto Mossstar's head. The cats gasped as she yowled out in agony, when that faded Mossstar dipped her head in thanks and she stepped back in line. "Wolfstar your next" The starry cat meowed and the grey and white tom stepped forward and he whinced at the pain he felt. "Thank you Mossetheart" Wolfstar gasped as he stepped back. Mossetheart smiled thoughtfully and looked to the White, black and light brown tabby tom "Ravenstar come here" Mossetheart meowed, a hint of love for her mate in her eyes "Yes Mossetheart" Ravenstar meowed and he stiffened as his mate touched her nose to his head and he crouched down in agony. Then he stood up and padded up to Wolfstar and Mossstar and they watched as Daisystar, the ginger and white she-cat stepped forward and cried out in agony then she padded over to the three leaders. Mossetheart stood strong and proud at the four leaders "Lead your clans with those words i gave you" She looked at the cats one by one "Wolfstar, guide Thunderclan with the pride you own" Wolfstar puffed his chest fur out "Mossstar, Lead Riverclan out the dark times" Mossstar flattened her ears hoping the other cats didnt know that Riverclan had fewer fish "Daisystar, Run with your clan not hide from it" Daisystar dipped her head in sorrow, ever since her three kits died she felt less connected to her clan, Even her oldest kit Whiskerstalk. Mossetheart turned to her mate "Ravenstar, don't let evil blind you" Ravenstar thought about the words his mate had given him. Mossetheart stood strong and tall "Protect your clan in the dark of times" Mossetheart began to fade into the starry sky and the four leaders vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get of me Eaglekit" A hiss woke the brown kit up, the brown tabby looked behind him to see Fogkit scowling at him "Sorry Fogkit" Eaglekit whispered so he wouldnt wake his mother Berryfrost. Eaglekit wriggled back to his mothers warm belly, her breathing slowly drew Eaglekit to sleep. "Wake up Eaglekit" Eaglekit woke up to see Sunkit who was excitedly staring down at him. Eaglekit sat up and shook his pelt and looked to his older friend, Sunkit bounded out the den and Eaglekit followed egar to see what his friend was so excited about. The sky was covered by trees and the clearing was full with cats, Sunkit as sat beside the fresh-kill pile happily "What is it?" Eaglekit looked confused at the light ginger she-kit "Look at these" Sunkit mewed to a small pile of sparrows "Uhhh" Eaglekit cocked his head to the side confused still "Oh Bearfrost's patrol found a nest of sparrows" Sunkit mewed happily "Oh cool" Eaglekit meowed still not understanding why Sunkit was so excited about it "look its Bearfrost" Sunkit smiled and bounded over happily and then Eaglekit followed and the two kits sat beside each other listening to the cats story "I crept forward, i had scented the sparrows from a mile away" Bearfrost boasted to the cats who were listening "I noticed the sparrow nest and i called the patrol over. I leaped up bringing the nest down and killing every single one of these sparrows" Bearfrost lifted his head up as a couple gasps from the cats. "You got that all wrong" A fustraited hiss sounded from the back of the group and a black and white she-cat pushed her way forward "Bearfrost scented the nest but me and Beetail did most the work" She hissed in Bearfrosts face, Eaglekit admired Whiteclaw's courage alot as she always argued with Bearfrost a senior warrior. Beetail was a couple mouse tail lengths away rolling his eyes and padded into the elders den. Some of the cats snorted in anger and padded away from the two arguing cats. "Eaglekit come here" Sunkit called even more excited when she woke him up "What is it Sunkit" Eaglekit asked bounding over to him she was sat infront of a huge rock "Look its Wolfstar's den" Sunkit waved her tail excitedly Sunkit padded behind him and pushed the tabby in the den, Eaglekit stumbled towards the edge of the stony wall, Eaglekit hissed as he hit the wall and Sunkit soon followed behind. Eaglekit looked amazed as he looked around the leaders den "Lets play leaders" Sunkit yowled "Im Sunstar from Thunderclan and you can be Eaglestar from Windclan" Sunkit mewed as she hissed at Eaglekit "Mangy rabbit-chaser" Sunkit hissed angrily "Tree hider" Eaglekit smirked amused Sunkit leaped onto Eaglekit and the two kits tussled around the den, There tiny paws smacking eachother angrily "Ha so Eaglestar how is your kits, Slowly dying" Sunkit taunted "Actually there strong and proud Sunstar!" Eaglekit spat wondering what his kits would look like?  
Sunkit leaped onto Eaglekit again and they wressled around some more.  
"What are you two doing here?" A bold voice made the two kits yelp in fear and turn to be faced with a massive grey and white tom "Uhh playing Leaders" Sunkit meowed shaking in fear "Well not in here you dont" The tom mirrowed in amusment "Sorry Wolfstar" Sunkit meowed dipping her head down "Ok you may go but i need to speak to Eaglekit" Wolfstar meowed firmly Sunkit padded out Eaglekit shook more violently, Wolfstar sat down beside him and pulled him closer with his tail "Do you like the forest" Wolfstar asked, Why was he asking him this? "Yes" Eaglekit mewed quietly "Its great to have a strong kit like you in my clan" Wolfstar mewed then nudged Eaglekit away "Off you go" Wolfstar meowed and Eaglekit padded out the stony den "What was that about?" Sunkit asked "Wolfstar asked me if i liked the forest and i said yes" Eaglekit meowed uncertain and Sunkit nodded distracted by something and with that Sunkit was gone. Eaglekit sighed and padded towards the nursery and he sat down beside Berryfrost, "I really hope Fogkit and Sunkit get good mentors tomorrow" Eaglekits older friends mother Silvermist meowed hopefull "I bet they will, Wolfstar knows what he's doing" Berryfrost meowed back curling her tail around Eaglekit "Oh hello Eaglekit" Silvermist smiled to the small brown kit "Hi" Eaglekit chirped up happily "Such a cute kit" Silvermist pummled at her moss nest. Sunkit and Fogkit bounded in "Tomorrow we will be apprentices" They yowled happily "be quiet you two"Their mother retorted and the two kits nesstled down beside there mother. Eaglekit nesstled his head in between his small white paws and he let himself drift to sleep.

Eaglekit woke up to Silvermist arguing with her kits, "You need to be clean for the ceremony" Silvermist hissed angrily as Fogkit tried to dive away "There all done" Silvermist smiled as Fogkit fluffed out his pelt and the two kits started to jump around the den happily. Eaglekit looked up to Berryfrost "Can i watch?" Eaglekit asked his mother who bent down and licked his head "I thought you would want to,Yeah sure" Berryfrost nudged her kit up and she flicked her ear "All cats who can climb the smallest tree gather here for a clan meeting" Wolfstars yowl spread across the camp, Sunkit and Fogkit yowled and they bounded out followed by Silvermist. Eaglekit felt a sudden shivver "I cant go" Eaglekit whined sadly "Why not" Berryfrost asked confusion fell in her eyes "I cant climb tree's" Eaglekit sighed but Berryfrost nudged him out "Dont worry you have me and Sparrowtail to cover for you" She smiled and Eaglekit waved his tail high and they padded out the den and sat down beside Sparrowtail "Well if it isn't my strong kit" Sparrowtail meowed licking his kit on the head, Eaglekit sat inbetween his parents and watched as Wolfstar stood up with Snowpelt beside him. "Today is one of my favorite ceromony, today we will watch two young kits grow into learners" Wolfstar yowled "Sunkit and Fogkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Sunkit" Wolfstar called the light ginger she-cat who bounded forward excitedly "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. "Sparrowtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice, you have proven yourself to be couragous and proud, i hope you pass on everything dear Redheart taught you to Sunpaw" Wolfstar finished and Eaglekit noticed a saddened gaze spread across his fathers face but he tried to push it aside as Sparrowtail pressed his nose to Sunpaws, "Fogkit" Wolfstar called the young kit forward who was standing strong and proud "From this day fourth until you've reached your warrior name you will be known as Fogpaw" Eaglekit noticed Fogpaw puffing his small chest fur out "Bearfrost, you have proven yourself worthy of an apprentice, You have proven yourself strong and brave, I hope you pass on all what Oneheart taught you to this young apprentice" Wolfstar sat down and watched as Bearfrost touched his nose to Fogpaw's. Wolfstar smiled "This meeting is over" He meowed and leaped down Highstone and Snowpelt followed sorting out border patrols as Wolfstar padded into the medicine cats den. Eaglekit watched as Fogpaw bounded after Bearfrost "Are we off on a border patrol? Hunting?" Fogpaw pestered excitedly "Well how about we sort out the elders bedding" Bearfrost meowed smirking while Fogpaw grunted "Dont be like that when your an apprentice" Berryfrost whispered to his ear and Eaglekit nodded "I wont, i will be a nice but strong warrior" Eaglekit got in his hunting stance "Very good my little warrior" Berryfrost nuzzled her small kit and Eaglekit purred happily and they headed towards the nursery. 


End file.
